


Разве странно заботиться

by Varda_Elentari



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Augmentations (Deus Ex), Cyberpunk, Cyborgs, Feelings Realization, Hurt/Comfort, Injury Recovery, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Deus Ex: Mankind Divided, Sharing a Bed, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varda_Elentari/pseuds/Varda_Elentari
Summary: «Ты заваливаешься в мой гостиничный номер, заливаешь всё кровью, а потом пытаешься сказать мне, что это не моё дело, что с тобой случилось?!»Когда Адам тяжело ранен во время миссии, есть только один человек, к которому он может обратиться.
Relationships: Adam Jensen/David Sarif
Kudos: 11





	Разве странно заботиться

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What Strange Comforts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19159336) by [Masu_Trout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masu_Trout/pseuds/Masu_Trout). 



> Разрешение от автора на перевод получено.
> 
> Примечания автора: для psychomachia.  
> Дэвид/Адам! Такая восхитительная неоднозначная пара. Мне понравилась твоя идея, что Дэвид должен прийти на помощь, и я надеюсь, что тебе результат понравится.

Дэвид вернулся в свой номер в полвторого ночи, слегка опьяневший от куража и шампанского, которое подавали в конференц-зале.

Прошло много времени с тех пор, как его в последний раз приглашали на профессиональное мероприятие, но прежних навыков он не утратил; погружаться в самое сердце вечеринки и — по мере того как тянется ночь и напитки текут столь же легко, как и разговоры, — наблюдать, как улыбки людей теряют напряжение, они забывают, что беседуют с Дэвидом Шарифом, _опальным_ главой компании, и вместо этого начинают болтать просто с Дэвидом.

Настроение у него зашкаливало, это было практически счастье, которое невозможно разрушить, — а потом он зашёл в свою комнату, за ним закрылась дверь, и сердце у него оборвалось.

В тот момент, когда свет из коридора упал в проём, он увидел три тёмные капли крови на ковре.

Внезапно он почувствовал себя очень, очень трезвым.

Дэвид нащупал выключатель справа от себя, но замер. Его разум лихорадочно соображал. Что лучше — щёлкнуть или нет? Он уже выдал свое положение, кто бы здесь ни был, он точно знает, где Дэвид находится... но, быть может, они ещё не поняли, что _он-то_ догадался, что не один здесь. Возможно, лучше развернуться и ломануть к двери, но с другой стороны, он может подставить свой затылок под прицел. Слишком легко это представить: мягкий _хлопок_ пистолета с глушителем, резкий удар боли между ушами — последнее, что он когда-либо почувствует.

Хотя кровь... кровь настораживала. Трудно вообразить, что его возможный противник порезал руку, взламывая дверь, а потом просто забыл подчистить следы.

 _Чёрт_ , — подумал Дэвид. Он может придумать тысячу различных вариантов, один другого хлеще. А тот, кто был здесь, ещё не застрелил его. Может, если вести себя тихо...

Дэвид попятился назад. Пышный ковер заглушал звук его шагов. Его рука скользнула к нагрудному карману пиджака и к маленькому, незаметному лезвию, спрятанному внутри, пока он медленно приближался к двери. Он не рискнул повернуться к ней; потянулся вслепую, поморщившись, когда костяшки пальцев громко звякнули об ручку, которую искал.

С другой стороны комнаты послышался шум. Шорох ткани, гортанный вздох и — за мгновение до того, как Дэвид задал стрекача, — голос:  
— Шариф?..

Дэвид оцепенел. Отпустил дверную ручку. Повернулся лицом к темноте и человеку, скрытому в ней, и недоверчиво отозвался:  
— _Адам?_

Отчасти на рефлексе, он снова потянулся к выключателю. Он орал про себя, даже когда включил свет — _нельзя быть таким дураком, любой может воспроизвести голос,_ — но едва лампы зажглись на полную мощность, все мысли о собственной безопасности вылетели из головы.

Это был Адам, все верно, сидел, скрючившись, у дальней стены, прижав к боку руку и опустив голову. Собственной персоной здесь, во плоти. И крови.

Особенно в крови.

Три капли, которые он видел, оказались лишь цветочками; дорожка начиналась от балкона, на полпути до входной двери возвращалась назад, обрываясь прямо там, где сгорбился Адам. Стены тоже были испещрены отметинами, ржавыми мазками, очертания которых были оставлены пальцами или краем ладони там, где он, должно быть, спотыкался, ловил себя и продолжал идти.  
Первая мысль Дэвида, спокойная до абсурда, была: «Счёт за уборку окажется нихуёвым». Вторая же: _«Блядь»._

Он рванулся к Адаму и опустился на колени рядом с ним, пытаясь рассмотреть поближе.  
— Проклятье, сынок. Что с тобой случилось?

Адам повернул голову ровно настолько, чтобы зацепиться взглядом за Дэвида, а потом с тихим щелчком линзы его очков спрятались в оправу.  
Его глаза выглядели до усрачки расфокусированными, просто огромные чернильные омуты, окружённые кольцами из золота и зелени. Хотя они должны были приспособиться к яркому свету в тот же момент, когда Дэвид нажал на включатель.

— Шариф, — снова повторил он. — А. И правда вы...

Он отвечал отстранённо и спокойно. У Дэвида возникло ощущение, что разговаривает сам с собой, нежели с ним.

— Адам. Ну же, не отключайся. Куда ты ранен?

— Никуда, — прозвучал ответ. Что за... а, ну да, это же Адам. По крайней мере, _некоторые_ вещи остались неизменными.

— Верно, — согласился Дэвид. — Давай тогда позволишь мне просто взглянуть?  
Мало-помалу ему удалось отодвинуть руку, которой Адам закрывал свой бок, достаточно, чтобы разглядеть, что под ней.

Его бронежилет был… ну, ему подходило как слово «разодран» — для описания полученного урона, — так и _«полностью в хлам»_. Металл согнуло и смяло вокруг тонкой глубокой раны, около двух дюймов длиной, прямо под рёбрами Адама.  
По крайней мере, мальчик больше не истекал кровью; Дэвид не знал, можно ли перевести дух, или это просто означало, что Адаму уже нечем истекать.

Дэвид выдохнул. Он был рад, что его руки не способны дрожать.

Ущерб выглядел — скверно. Но не смертельно, ни для Адама, ни для кого-либо ещё в мире. Страж здоровья мог регенерировать внутренние повреждения органов, заживлять мышечные ткани и восстанавливать недостаточное кровоснабжение сосудов эффективнее, чем всё, что существовало на рынке — легальном и «теневом».  
На самом деле, несмотря на то, что все травмы выглядели отвратительно, тот факт, что Адам оказался в таком плохом состоянии, был странным. «Страж» должен был закрыть рану задолго до того, как мальчик стал настолько дезориентированным и смертельно бледным.

Что-то пошло не так с его аугментациями? Это было невозможно, Дэвид не хотел в это верить, но доказательства кричали ему в лицо.

Он положил руку Адаму на плечо, сжав пальцами металлический край бронежилета:  
— Послушай, сынок, нам нужно отвезти тебя к врачу. Есть специалист, которого я знаю, в больнице недалеко отсюда, у неё такая же высокая квалификация, как и у…

— Нет! — рявкнул Адам, так резко, что Дэвид ошарашенно отдёрнул руку, чисто на рефлексе. — Я не могу... Я не должен быть здесь.

— Я не скажу им, откуда ты пришёл. Поверь мне, они знают, что лучше не задавать вопросов, особенно в наши дни.

— Зде-есь, — настаивал Адам, слабо постукивая рукой по ковру. Затем, беззвучно шевеля губами, так, словно пытаясь подобрать нужные слова, он с усилием добавил:  
— В стране. У меня нет разрешения. 

— Дерьмо.

Во Франции в последнее время тоже начались расправы. Если тяжело раненный иностранец, ауг с военной спецификацией приращений, появится без разрешения или даже паспорта — и Дэвид вдруг заподозрил, что никаких записей о прибытии Адама в страну вообще нет, — неизвестно, что с ним случится. Тюремное заключение, не сомневался Дэвид, и не на парочку дней. Никакого нежного задержания, если ты нашпигован по самую макушку убойными имплантами, как Адам.

— Я могу достать тебе документы, — сказал Дэвид, уже понимая, что это безнадежно. Из-за нерасторопности и общественных беспорядков, а также из-за того, как сильно пострадал Адам, было невозможно выполнить такую работу быстро, сколько бы Дэвид ни заплатил.

На долгое мгновение Дэвид задумался — о том, почему у его глаз слетели настройки, почему его «Страж» не активировался, почему настолько одурманенным и сбитым нахрен выглядит Адам, — и кусочки встали на свои места.

— Адам, — спросил он, — а что у тебя с батареей?

Адам моргнул, глядя на него. Нахмурился. Приоткрыл рот — как будто собирался что-то сказать, но всё, что вышло — еле слышный невнятный сип.

Правильно. Хреново. Это было... нет, не доказательством, ещё нет, но чертовски хорошим подтверждением догадки. По крайней мере, тут он мог помочь.

— Иди сюда, ну-ка, давай со мной… — Дэвид закинул на себя руку Адама, с той стороны, где бок не пострадал, и заставил мальчика кое-как подняться. — Всего пару шагов, хорошо? А потом ты сможешь лечь.

Адам с трудом поднялся на ноги, не сразу, тяжело опираясь на Дэвида, но всё же сумел встать. (И к счастью; у Дэвида не хватило бы сил поднять его, если бы мальчик отказался). После трёх коротких заплетающихся шагов Дэвид отпустил его, и Адам упал на кровать ничком. А когда перевернул его на спину, то на сливочно-кремовом мягком одеяле остался ржаво-красный контур тела; бедро и торс.

Адам уставился в потолок, щурясь даже от притушенного до минимума света.

— Полежи здесь минутку, — попросил Дэвид так, будто Адам был хоть на что-то способен, и ринулся в ванную.

В его чемодане с ручной кладью был спрятан стратегический набор, под зубной щёткой и шампунем, в ящичке с двойным дном, предназначенном для того, чтобы обмануть даже самые строгие сканеры службы безопасности аэропорта. Шариф открыл его одним щелчком и зарылся в содержимое.

Десять тысяч кредитов, на случай чрезвычайных обстоятельств, в виде ампул нейропозина, двадцать — кредитными чипами, набор поддельных паспортов, которые он сделал на тот случай, если ему придётся срочно покинуть страну... а под всем этим — три биотопливных батареи.  
В своё время он почти заклевал себя за решение взять их; схренали это _ему_ опасаться вообще лишиться энергии?

Дэвид схватил одну ячейку, на мгновение задумался, схватил все три и похвалил самого себя за решение в прошлом.

У любого другого человека это выглядело бы как как синдром отмены нейропозина. У Адама это было невозможно, но даже он мог иногда терять контроль над своими усилениями. Только обстоятельства для этого должны быть _очень_ специфичными. Обычного ЭМИ недостаточно, чтобы выбить Адама, не с его защитой «Носорога».  
Но если добавить к этому ранение, серьёзное настолько, чтобы заставить «Страж» перенаправить всю силу на него, в том числе даже тот минимум энергии, необходимый кожной броне для активации при ударной волне... результат выйдет вполне.

У Дэвида возникло ощущение, что, если он внимательно присмотрится к ране Адама, то увидит электрические ожоги вокруг.

 _Сучьи дети._ Дэвид нахмурился и поспешил обратно к Адаму, одновременно откупоривая первый биоэлемент. Идеально подобранное оружие не возникло из ниоткуда. Кто бы это ни сделал, он старался убить именно Адама.  
Он потянулся к застёжкам тактического жилета Адама и принялся стаскивать его так быстро, как только мог, стараясь не растравить рану. Адам резко выдохнул, когда Дэвид взялся за его раненый бок, расстёгивая пряжки и вытаскивая маленькие магнитные застёжки, но ни разу не дёрнулся. Когда Дэвид наконец снял бронежилет, кожа под ним блестела от проступившего пота. Шариф на мгновение положил руку на живот Адама — ощутив мускулы пресса, холод кожи, тончайшие линии старых и новых шрамов, исчертивших тело — прежде чем поднялся к разъёму, который находился прямо над сердцем Адама.

Пластинка искусственной кожи тут же соскользнула в сторону от прикосновения Дэвида. Этот уникальный порт был напрямую связан со всеми системами; он один работал быстрее, чем все сквозные токопроводящие каналы любого другого импланта, но и подрывал просто адской болью.

— Вдохни, — сказал Дэвид, на всякий случай, если Адам всё же слышит его, а затем задвинул ячейку питания внутрь.

Адам задохнулся, пальцы рванули одеяло, как бумагу, его выгнуло дугой от разряда, прошившего всё тело.

— А! — простонал он. — _Блядь!_ — и тяжело дыша, упал обратно на кровать, всё ещё судорожно сжимая и разжимая кулаки.

Моргнул. И нашёл глазами Дэвида; взгляд достаточно сфокусировался, чтобы смотреть на него осмысленно. 

— Привет, — сказал Дэвид.

— Вы здесь. — Он снова моргнул, оглядывая комнату так, словно видел её впервые. — Я… да. Я не глючу. — Это прозвучало наполовину как вопрос.  
— Нет, но ты наверняка пожалеешь об этом. Какой у тебя уровень заряда батареи?

На этот раз взгляд Адама поплыл из-за того, что он вгляделся в свой дисплей.  
— Тринадцать процентов. Чёрт.

— О да, именно что _«чёрт»_. Ты был в отключке, Адам, я не мог вытянуть из тебя и двух слов. — Шариф подхватил второй биоэлемент двумя пальцами с золотым тиснением. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я засадил тебе, или продолжал трепаться?

Адам поднял руку, дотянулся до ячейки, но, обхватив ладонью, поморщился:  
— Пальцы реагируют не так.

— Я не удивлен, учитывая, сколько крови и энергии ты потерял. Погоди, вот, — Дэвид сгрёб край изгвазданного одеяла и прижал его к ране Адама, — придави и крепко держи, если сможешь. Ты вот-вот снова начнёшь истекать кровью.

Когда Дэвид вогнал вторую ячейку, Адам судорожно дёрнулся, выругался и чуть не отпустил одеяло. Третью принял получше — стиснув зубы, зажмурив веки — и едва Дэвид вытащил последний стержень, касанием пальца закрыв разъём, Адам безжизненно повалился на подушки.

Постепенно к его щекам начал возвращаться румянец. Кожа стала теплее, а дыхание уже не столь прерывистым. Дэвид осмотрел его сверху донизу, выискивая, нет ли ещё каких ран, и когда поднял взгляд на лицо Адама, мальчик пристально на него смотрел. И мгновенно уставился в стену, едва Дэвид засёк его.

— Господи, Адам, — выдохнул Дэвид в наступившей неловкой тишине. — Ты чуть до инфаркта меня не довёл. Что, чёрт возьми, с тобой случилось? Почему ты во Франции?

Адам угрюмо пожал одним плечом.  
— Думаю, вы уже догадались.

Схренали, если теперь Адам почти ничего ему не рассказывает? Но как только он прикинул шансы Адама оказаться _здесь_ , в том же здании, его осенило.  
— Это конференция, верно?

Адам не ответил, но Дэвид понял по его лицу.

— Ох, дерьмо, — он соображал молниеносно, прокручивая причины, важные как для Адама, так и для одной группировки в мире, которая заморочилась бы создать оружие специально для того, чтобы не дать ему оказаться в этом же месте в эту же ночь. — Мне не стоило пробовать коктейли?

Он слышал о полной жопе, которую с трудом удалось предотвратить на конференции «Тихая Гавань». (Не от Адама, конечно, потому что зачем Адаму утруждать себя упоминанием _таких_ мелочей?) Если они снова попытались это сделать здесь...

Уголок рта Адама приподнялся в легкой полуулыбке, лишь на миг:  
— Нет, с вами всё должно быть в порядке. — И голос стал стальным, когда он добавил:  
— И это не ваше дело, ради чего была миссия.

— Не моё... чёрта с два! Ты заваливаешься в мой гостиничный номер, заливаешь всё кровью, а потом пытаешься сказать мне, что это не моё дело, что с тобой случилось?! Я думал, что кто-то здесь, чтобы грохнуть меня!

— Шариф…

Он не успел остановиться, прежде чем ляпнуть вообще без тормозов и слишком откровенно:  
— Я думал, что кто-то сумел убить _тебя_.

Он слишком ясно мог представить себе это: Адам, искалеченный, лежит на полу, холодный и неподвижный. Воспоминания о дне, которому было уже почти три года, оставались такими яркими, как будто всё случилось всего пару минут назад. Вид раненого Адама поднял со дна все старые страхи.

Адам фыркнул:  
— Да. Было бы обидно, если бы ваши инвестиции пропали даром.  
Его перекосило на конце фразы, а пальцы на постели свело так, словно он хотел ими перехватить брошенные слова и вернуть обратно.

Дэвид изумленно уставился на него.

— Это и есть то, что ты думаешь насчёт случившегося? Я не хотел, чтобы ты умер, потому что я _не хотел, чтобы ты умер_. Ни сегодня, ни... тогда.

— Слушайте... — начал Адам и запнулся. Лицо ожесточилось. На мгновение Дэвиду показалось, что закроется линзами очков, но вместо этого мальчик только исподлобья глянул на Дэвида своими глазами, словно бросая ему вызов. — Знаете, что? Отлично. Разница между тем, что сегодня и _тогда_ в том, что на этот раз я очнулся с теми же частями тела, с которыми потерял сознание.

— О да, а ещё _сегодня_ тебе не размозжили сердце и ребра. Потому что они прочнее обычных. _Потому что они моя разработка_ , — не стал добавлять Дэвид. Он знал, когда оставаться скромным. — Думаешь, хоть чьё-то сердце смогло бы продолжать биться, собрав столько пиздюлей, сколько твоё сегодня?

Адам многозначительно раскрыл ладонь с золотистым блеском.  
— Тогда я потерял больше, чем сердце.

— И приобрёл больше. Всё, что тебе нужно, чтобы выжить.

— И немного сверху, — язвительно добавил Адам.

Дэвид впился пальцами в постель, разодрав её в ленточки. Он знал, что у Адама были некоторые проблемы с приращениями, что ему не всегда было легко принять свое тело. Дьявол, он ожидал этого; перемены чертовски трудны, даже тогда, когда они необходимы, и не всякому будет по душе, до какой степени они необходимы.

Но такой неподдельный гнев, резкий и холодный, сквозящий в словах Адама даже спустя два с половиной года…

Он этого не ожидал. И подозревал, что Адам никогда бы не позволил ему узнать о своих чувствах, если бы не был всё ещё так одурманен; это была честность, прорвавшаяся из-под последнего разрушенного слоя брони, которой мальчик огородил своё сердце.  
Это открытие принесло странную, снедающую боль. И Дэвид понятия не имел, что сказать, чтобы всё исправить.

— Я никогда бы не сделал тебе ничего из того, чего не стал бы делать себе, — отчеканил он.

Адам вздохнул:  
— Угу. Я в курсе.

Дэвид задумался, сможет ли он хоть как-то объяснить Адаму, что именно он сделал с собой и почему. Его собственные глаза были основаны на чертежах, которые он создал для Адама, то же самое касалось и его рук; каждый частица, вошедшая в Адама, была самого высокого качества, которое только мог обеспечить Дэвид. Он всегда хотел для Адама только самого лучшего, и тела, и жизни.

Будет ли это иметь значение для Адама, если он сумеет выразить это словами?

Класс, мощь, исключительность: они значили многое. Для Дэвида они значили всё. Но…

Адам был самостоятельным парнем, с характером, личностью, независимый от Дэвида. И ценности у него были свои, собственные. И, конечно, Дэвид всегда знал это; просто никогда прежде не ощущал тяжести этого знания так сильно.

— Я рад, что сегодня ты пришёл сюда, — произнёс он, отчаявшись. Это была резкая смена темы разговора, слишком внезапная, слишком странная, конечно, Адам вскинется, — но какая-то часть его чувствовала, что он должен сказать мальчику это. — Ко мне. Я рад, что смог тебе помочь. И... прости, если я не всегда помогал тебе так, как ты хотел.

Напряженное состояние, сковывавшее Адама, истаяло; он глубже зарылся в подушки, и его лицо смягчило слабое подобие улыбки.  
— Знаете, — сказал он, глядя в потолок, а не на Дэвида, — я не собирался сюда приходить. Я должен был направиться к точке эвакуации. Но после того, как меня шарахнули, я даже _думать_ едва мог... и я видел ваши данные в гостевом реестре, когда мы готовились к миссии. Номер вашей комнаты всё время крутился у меня в голове. Это было всё, что я был способен вспомнить. Наверное, инстинктивно.

 _Инстинктивно,_ ого. Дэвиду это понравилось, то, что в состоянии глубокой бессознательности Адам — возвращается к нему.

— Я не собираюсь вас благодарить, — просипел Адам через мгновение, все еще не глядя в сторону Дэвида. — За стремление помочь мне. Я никогда не просил вас об этом.

Дэвид пожал плечами.  
— Вполне справедливо. В любом случае, ты спасал мою задницу достаточно раз. Требовать большего я не могу.

Глаза Адама были полузакрыты. Казалось, он вот-вот уснёт прямо здесь и сейчас, даже заляпанный кровью, в разводах от пота, и нестерпимо воняя порохом. Его дыхание выровнялось, цвет лица улучшился. Дэвид наклонился и приподнял одеяло — кровотечение замедлилось практически до полной остановки.  
«Страж», наконец-то, начал творить свою магию.

У Дэвида было предчувствие, что, что бы ни случится завтра, в ближайшее время они не станут обсуждать только что состоявшийся разговор. И какая-то ненасытная часть души Дэвида хотела потребовать большего, жаждала снять броню Адама и увидеть то сокрытое, затаённое, что мальчик скрывал от Дэвида, но... Довольно. Есть некоторые вещи, к которым он не может — _не должен_ — принуждать. Нет, если он хочет продолжать видеться с Адамом.

(И Дэвид позволил себе неспеша проскользить взглядом по обнаженной груди Адама — рассматривая и мускулы, и чётко очерченные мышцы, и рубчики, где кожа уступала место аугментациям, и аугментации, которые он знал как свои пять пальцев, — и неторопливо подумать: _да_. Он хотел видеться с Адамом, он хотел видеть Адама, он _хотел_.  
Он есть у Адама в любом из вариантов.

Рядом с кроватью мерцала ещё одна сенсорная панель. Дэвид постучал по ней, чтобы приглушить свет в комнате максимально, но не выключить. После такой ночки, как эта, чёрта с два ему нужна была полная темнота.  
На мгновение задержал взгляд на одеяле — разорванном в дюжине мест, где насквозь пропороли руки аугов, на лежащем посередине Адаме — потном и воняющем порохом, — и кивнул самому себе.

Хлопнул Адама по бедру:  
— Подвинься немного, хорошо?

Одно дело — предложить свой номер гостю, но совсем другое — самому ночевать на диване, как гостю.  
Если Адам и был ошарашен идеей о совместном сне, то виду не подал, просто подвинулся поближе к краю кровати. Дэвид вежливо занял другую сторону. Сбросил туфли, снял пиджак с рубашкой и попытался скрючиться под одеялом поудобнее.

Адам сверху разлёгся, заняв большую часть, и Дэвиду чертовски не хотелось командовать, чтобы он встал прямо сейчас. Может, попросить персонал принести одеяло? Но тогда они войдут сюда, и начнётся _такой_ бедлам, с которым Шариф не станет связываться, пока не будет всецело трезв и с чашечкой кофе.

— Так и будете спать? — пробормотал Адам почти в полусне.

— Я заплатил за номер и выжму из него всё.  
Дэвид мог вскинуть руку и показать наглядно, как именно выжмет. А ещё — положить ладонь поближе к Адаму, чего он, честно говоря, не собирался делать. И жаловаться тоже не собирался:  
— Он точно лучше некоторых мест, где я спал.

Губы Адама тронула улыбка, и Дэвид запросто мог представить, что он собирается сказать. Что-то вроде: «угу, Шариф, только вам и жаловаться на бомж-ночёвки», — но отрубился прежде, чем съехидничал.

Дэвиду же потребовалось время, чтобы уснуть. Его колбасило от адреналина и близости Адама. Но, в конце концов, изнеможение взяло верх. Ровный ритм дыхания Адама и электрический шум его сердца сопровождали Дэвида в мутной, бессвязной дрёме.

(Он очнулся ночью, ощутив, как Адам привалился к нему со спины и обнял своими жёсткими руками. Очнулся ровно настолько, чтобы подумать единственную связную мысль — _он здесь, я в безопасности, всё будет хорошо,_ — прежде чем глубокий сон объял его).


End file.
